Apollo
Apollo — First Appearance: Touch the Dark Introduction Apollo is a God-like being based on the Greek God. Apollo is the god of all Seers. He is the source of the Pythia’s power. About Species * God Powers & Abilities * God-lie powers 'Home' * Delphi''' — Apollo's greatest temple. Touch the Dark, ch. 11''' Occupation * Physical Description * Strong arms the color of spring pollen, a bright true yellow that sparkled as if dusted with gold. The light danced over his skin the way it does on water. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 Love Interests * Cassandra (original) Family * Parents: * Sister:Artemis * Spouse/Mate: * Other: Allies * Enemies * Other Details * The Tears of Apollo are an ancient concoction. They have been used to aid in meditative trances for centuries. Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Biography "Apollo, the god of all seers, loved the beautiful human Cassandra, but she did not return his affections. She pretended to love, long enough to gain the gift of foreknowledge; then she ran away. He finally found her, of course—like you, she could not hide forever—and exacted his revenge. She could keep the gift, he said, but she would see only tragic events, and no one would believe her when she prophesied until it was too late." — Jonathan, the Dark Mage Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Tears of Apollo * Cassandra (original) * Cassandra Palmer * Pythia * Pythia Court * Myra Events Throughout the Series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark The Dark Mage, Jonathan tells Cassie the story of Apollo and Cassandra. Touch the Dark, ch. 11 2. Claimed by Shadow Apollo presents himself in a vision just as Cassie consumes her Pythia Rites. He approves of Tomas as his avatar, the son of another of his priestesses. He names her Herophile. He says that the power goes where it will. "Once I gave it into human hands, I lost control."Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm See Also * Pythia Quotes : "Who are you?" I demanded. : "One who has waited long ages for someone like you. At last, things will begin to happen.” : "What things?” : "You will see. I have great faith in you.” : "Then you're crazy," I told him flatly. "I don't know how to use this power you've stuck me with, and Myra 's going to kill me any minute now.” : "I sincerely hope not. As for the other, the power goes where it will. Once I gave it into human hands, I lost control.” : "But Myra -” : "Yes, for now, you must deal with your rival. We will speak again when that is done.” Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 External Links Specific Links *Cassie Palmer | Karen Chance's Ramblings * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Gods